In response to rising costs for coffins and caskets, coffin manufacturers have turned to a variety of low cost materials. Such materials include plastics and low grade timber particle board, such as chipboard and medium density fibreboard (MDF).
As a result of increasing environmental concerns, chipboard and MDF are coming under scrutiny. Coffins formed from either of these materials use unnecessary amounts of wood, produce chemical pollutants when burnt and the coffins if buried are particularly slow to breakdown and decompose. Biodegradable materials such as cardboard or corrugated board offer significant environmental benefits.
One major concern when using cardboard or corrugated board is that of appearance. Customers typically desire a product that looks expensive yet is inexpensive to purchase. A further equally important concern is that coffins constructed from cardboard, or other like materials, typically lack structural integrity. In use, this often results in difficulty in carrying the coffin. Handles, if provided, are usually only decorative. Further, the lid must usually be permanently sealed with glue, preventing it from being opened and closed.